


If Only

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't have married each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

She shouldn't have married Will.  
He was much too serious about life. He neither shared nor understood her fascination with pirates. He preferred his workbench to a ship. Whenever she wanted to reprimand him, he prevented her from actually speaking her mind by looking at her with the big eyes of a kicked puppy dog. She wondered if he loved her for who she was brought up to be or for who she really was.

He shouldn't have married Elizabeth.  
She threw tantrums when things didn't go her way. She got offended for no obvious reason. She took him to pompous parties, receptions and gatherings where he always felt misplaced. He wondered if she loved him for the blacksmith he was or for the pirate his father had been.

It would have been so easy to avoid all this. If only they didn't love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
